Come back anytime
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Batterie - Zacharie isn't in the best of moods one day, and decides to let the Batter help him get in a better mood. Rated M for very detailed sex and swearing.


Zacharie was drumming his fingers on the flat counter he was leaning on, other hand supporting his chin. Today was just one of those days for the merchant where he wasn't exactly in the best of moods. He'd never really found an explanation for it, he just called it his male pms.

The masked merchant picked up a can of air freshener he had, spraying it in copious amounts to try and cover up the smell of plastic in the air. Zacharie hated the smell of plastic and it didn't help that there were large bodies of it around.

After getting on his knees and shoving the aerosol can back into his backpack on the floor, Zacharie heard footsteps approaching him. The merchant stood up, dusting his black pants off with his pale hands.

The Batter walked into the makeshift shop carrying his bat over his shoulder; he looked roughed up. Despite being bruised up, he greeted Zacharie with a small, friendly wave.

Zacharie returned to behind the counter, sitting his bag up on it so he'd be able to grab whatever the Batter wanted out of it. The Batter was bit confused when Zacharie didn't greet with a wave in return, but didn't really dwell too much on it.

"What do you need, friend?" Zacharie spoke behind his mask, his voice nonchalant.

"Uh yeah, I think I'll take that radius epidermis thing. Who knows, might help me out." The purifier sounded a bit uncertain but hey, anything to help make his job easier.

"Alright, gimme 1,000 credits and it's all yours." Zacharie spoke as he began rummaging through his bag to find what the Batter had asked for.

The other man looked baffled. "It was only 110 credits yesterday, why the hell is it so much more now?"

Zacharie rolled his eyes, unseen to the Batter because of the mask. "I felt like raising the price. Now are you gonna buy it or not?"

The Batter felt like socking Zacharie in the jaw for acting rude, but instead he huffed, turning to the door. "Fine, I'll go earn some more credits. I'll be back later today hopefully."

Zacharie began to let the Batter walk away before getting an idea. "Wait."

The Batter turned his head over his shoulder so he could see the other man. "What is it?"

Zacharie himself wasn't even sure what he was stopping the Batter for, but he knew he had a good reason. "Come sit down."

The Batter shrugged, maybe Zacharie wanted to talk or something. He made his way over to the loveseat against the wall in the back of the room. The Batter sat down and watched as Zacharie walked over.

Zacharie knew exactly what he planned on doing with the other man, but really didn't know the reason why. The Batter expected Zacharie to sit next to him on the black piece of furniture, but instead, he watched as Zacharie plopped himself right down onto the Batter's lap.

Zacharie was facing the Batter, smirking behind his handmade mask.

The Batter was jarred, his lip twitched in awkward anticipation. The purifier opened his mouth to speak, to try and figure out what was going down here. "Zacharie, get off of me."

The man sitting on top of the Batter had to stifle a chuckle as he lifted his mask up to reveal the lower half of his face. "How about no?" Zacharie's mouth opened to show a sly smirk.

The Batter saw the merchant's lips, a pale colour. But what was unusual about his face was that there were scars slashed up each side of his mouth, leading up to a black painted dot on each side. The scars were fully healed, but very noticeable.

The baseball bat wielding man regained his composure and looked sternly at Zacharie. "Seriously I don't have time for stupid games I have a job to do."

Zacharie didn't reply with words, but instead he pressed his hips against the Batter's harshly. The merchant allowed himself to chuckle lightly as he began ever so lightly grinding his hips.

The Batter made a rather disgusted face. He reach his arms out to try and push Zacharie away, but the merchant caught his wrists in a painful grasp.

Zacharie kept hold of the Batter's wrists as he continued grinding his groin against the other man's. The Batter felt deeply violated by the black haired man's actions, but nonetheless the grinding did feel good to him. But being who he was, the Batter didn't want to continue on.

"Zacharie I'm serious, if you don't get off of me I'll-"

Zacharie rolled his eyes when the other man began to speak and crashed their lips together to shut him up. After effectively doing so, he released the other's lips and wrists.

"Shut up, I'm doing something." Zacharie hissed, reaching down to unbutton the Batter's pants.

The Batter didn't know what to think of this all. Was this pure? But what did it matter, there was no one around to judge him. And so the Batter kept his hands to his sides, not once trying to pry Zacharie off of him again.

Zacharie smiled, pleased with the Batter's unspoken decision. Once he had the purifier's pants pulled down he started rubbing his manhood with his palm, moving his lips to kiss the Batter again.

The Batter grabbed hold of Zacharie's jaw and forced his mouth open, delving his tongue inside to rub against his. The black haired merchant has no problem with this. He began rubbing his hand faster against the Batter's clothed dick, trying to get it erect as fast as he could.

The Batter moaned into the kiss, feeling the blood in his body rush south. He tangled his tongue with Zacharie's trying to stifle the noises coming from him.

Zacharie himself was already hard, he didn't need the Batter to touch him just yet to get him going, he could do with just the thought of it. But this was the real thing, and that riled him up even more.

The Batter lifted his own hips up a bit so he could shove his pants and underwear off of his hips and down to his mid thighs. Zacharie did the same with his own undergarments, surprised that the Batter was already getting down to business.

Once their lower halves were bare, the Batter and Zacharie pressed their hips together and began grinding their now pre-cum dripping erections together. The merchant put his hands inside of the Batter's shirt and rubbed at the warm skin with his cold hands sensually.

The Batter groaned, grinding his hips up into Zacharie's hard to try and get more friction. The merchant had other plans though; he stopped the Batter's hips with his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" the purifier complained through heavy breathing, annoyed that his erection was no longer getting attention.

Zacharie didn't say anything to answer the other man, instead he spit onto two of his fingers. The Batter grimaced at the vile act, but watched Zacharie carefully.

Zacharie reached his fingers to his own backside, testingly pressing against the entrance there before shoving a finger inside. He made a weird face, which soon subsided as he pushed in the second wet finger and tried stretching himself.

The Batter didn't know whether to be disgusted or turned on, so he felt a bit of both. But as he continued watching the merchant finger himself the disgusted feeling went away. He was snapped out of his lust filled daze when Zacharie pulled his fingers out, panting slightly.

Zacharie looked to the Batter expectantly, waiting for him to do something. "Well?"

The Batter breathed out before speaking "W-what do you want me to do?"

Zacharie rolled his eyes, concealed by the mask pushed up on the upper part of his face. He hovered his hips over the Batter's dick. "Just shove it up in me." He smirked.

The Batter felt his veins throb, as the words were spoken to him. He nodded, taking hold of the black cap on his head and tossing it to the other side of the loveseat to expose his pale blonde hair.

Zacharie smirked, deciding he was due to take his mask off completely. He shrugged to himself, pulling off the mask and tossing it over the Batter's hat. The purifier stared into dull red orbs. Zacharie's eyes were threatening and enticing all at once. But that's not what he had to think about right now.

The Batter pulled Zacharie by the neck of his sweater to bring him in for a sloppy kiss. Zacharie bit the other's lip and pulled it out a bit, sucking on it.

"If you make any baseball bat jokes about my dick I swear to god I'll piss in you." The Batter threatened, only making Zacharie laugh.

"Heheh, don't worry my dear Batter, I won't." Zacharie reassured, lowering himself down onto the head of the penis just below his hips. "you know you are really fucking hung my friend, I'm a bit jealous."

The Batter ignored the phrase as he grabbed hold of the merchant's hips and pulled them down so he could sheath himself inside of the other man. Zacharie groaned in pain as he felt himself be filled. He slapped his hand over his mouth and buried his head into the Batter's neck.

Once all the way inside of Zacharie, the Batter leaned his head back to let out hushed moans. It felt a million times better than he had anticipated. Zacharie began sucking on the Batter's neck, mewling into it.

Zacharie began rocking his hips back and forth before finally lifting himself up and lowering himself back down onto the hard sex organ that was shoved up inside of him. The Batter only moaned louder, growling a bit as he moved his hands to Zacharie's hips to help guide him.

"Yeah you like that huh? I knew you had the hots for me." Zacharie began as smirked, slowly riding the Batter's erection. "I bet no one would have guessed that the great purifier was gay for the merchant boy."

The Batter growled again, digging his nails into Zacharie's hips. He lifted Zacharie up a bit and slowly went in and out of him. The merchant began moaning softly and nibbling on his lip. The Batter smirked to himself as he disrupted the slow motions and slammed Zacharie down onto his dick hard.

Zacharie groaned out in deep pleasure, not expecting the sudden harsh change in pace. The Batter had began a new pace of lifting Zacharie up slowly and slamming back into him hard and fast. Zacharie moved his hips with the hands gripping them bruisingly.

"Mi-fucking-aou. Damn Batter, for a quiet man you sure know how to work me." Zacharie's breath shuddered as he spoke, pleasure surges running up and down his spine every time the Batter slammed deep inside.

The Batter released his hands from Zacharie's hips, moving them to grab the merchant's face and bring it to his for a lust filled make out session. Zacharie didn't stop his hips despite the Batter's hands not on them. He continued sliding up and down on the Batter's erection.

Zacharie's hands moved to the Batter's back inside of his shirt and began raking his nails against the skin. He moved his hips faster, wanting more friction inside of him. The Batter hissed at the scratching sensation and began grinding his hips into Zacharie's each time he lowered himself down onto the Batter's erection, making himself go inside even deeper.

Zacharie threw his head back half way, moaning harshly before laughing aloud. "hahaoooh my fucking g-god I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow; holy-fuck!." He shut his eyes tightly as he continued riding the other man.

The Batter could feel himself reaching climax, but didn't bother mentioning it to Zacharie. He returned his hands to the merchant's hips and guided them to go faster and slam down harder. Zacharie groaned lowly as he felt the slippery feeling inside of him as the Batter moving in and out.

After a few thrusts to Zacharie's prostate he would tighten himself up involuntarily, moaning into the sex haze that seemed to fill the room. The were both noisy messes but the tightening of Zacharie's ass is what made the Batter go over the edge. He held Zacharie's hips in place as he slammed into him one last time, leaning his head back against the back of the loveseat as he let his semen shoot into the merchant.

Zacharie widened his eyes, the sudden warm liquid filling him feeling very foreign. He narrowed his eyes and began moving his hips on the Batter's dick a few more times. "Fuck that's really hot…" he murmured to himself.

After a few more thrusts, Zacharie too reached orgasm, crushing his lips to the Batter's and moaned into his mouth as the grinding their bodies together, craving the man's touch as he road out his orgasm.

Zacharie leaned his forehead against the Batter's, his hair splayed across his face with sweat. After a few minutes Zacharie lifted his body off of the Batter's, wincing when he felt the man's dick pull out of him. He pulled up his black pants and went to retrieve his mask.

The Batter did the same, only putting his hat back on. He stared at Zacharie and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. They were both still in the afterglows of their orgasms.

"So uh, I guess I'll be leaving now…" The Batter honestly didn't think he'd be able to stand another second there without feeling utterly embarrassed about what they'd just done.

"Yeah okay." Zacharie spoke softly, starting to feel a throbbing in his backside.

The purifier picked up his bat and slung it over his shoulder and began to head out.

Zacharie stopped the man before he could leave just yet. "You can have that item for free if you want, you practically fucking earned it. Just don't expect me to give you free things ever again." He smiled behind his mask.

The Batter smiled as well, picking it up off the counter where Zacharie had left it.

"Think of this as a one time thing."

"The sex?" The Batter turned his head to the merchant standing beside him.

Zacharie lifted his mask up a bit again and gave the Batter a light peck on the lips. "No, the free item. You can come back for sex anytime you want."

The Batter felt his cheeks burn and decided to leave before Zacharie said anything else to make him lose composure.


End file.
